Tintin
Tintin est un reporter belge travaillant au journal Le Petit Vingtième. Avec son fox-terrier Milou et parfois ses amis Archibald Haddock, Tryphon Tournesol, Dupond et Dupont, il combat les gangsters et malfaiteurs en vivant des aventures partout dans le monde. Il est le premier homme à avoir marché sur la Lune. Histoire Tintin au pays des Soviets Pour le compte de son journal ''Le Petit Vingtième'', Tintin se rend en Union Soviétique (URSS) pour un reportage et dévoiler au peuple belge ce qui se passe dans cette dictature communiste. C'est lors de ce voyage avec son chien Milou, qu'il acquière sa houppette. Il découvre de nombreux secrets du gouvernement soviétique et échappe à plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat. Tintin au Congo Durant un voyage dans le cadre de son travail, il se rend au Congo, alors colonie de la Belgique. Guidé par le jeune Coco, il fait régulièrement de la chasse (éléphant, rhinocéros, lion, gazelle) et apprend beaucoup de choses aux autochtones. Il démantèle même un trafic de diamants organisé par le célèbre gangster Al Capone ce qui lui vaut une glorieuse réputation auprès des congolais. Tintin en Amérique Il se rend ensuite à Chicago afin d'affronter directement le gang d'Al Capone. Il parvient même momentanément à capturer le célèbre gangster mais doit faire face à d'autres gangs. Il démembre le Syndicat des Gangsters de Chicago dirigé par Bobby Smiles puis lors d'une réunion avec de riches hommes d'affaires afin de le féliciter de ses prouesses, il est aperçu par le célèbre Roberto Rastapopoulos à qui il aura à faire plus tard. Les Cigares du pharaon Lors d'une croisière à destination de l’Extrême-Orient, il fait la rencontre de l'égyptologue Philémon Siclone puis discute pour la première fois avec Rastapopoulos aperçu en Amérique. Ensuite, il est accusé à tort de trafic de cocaïne et est donc capturé par les policiers Dupont et Dupond qui l'avaient déjà remarqué avant son voyage au Congo. Il s'échappe et s'embarque avec Siclone dans une expédition vers le tombeau du pharaon égyptien Kih-Oskh. À l'intérieur, il perd l'égyptologue, découvre de mystérieux cigares puis est enlevé comme Siclone avant lui par des hommes menés par Allan Thompson. Abandonnés en mer, ils sont sauvés et débarquent en Arabie, où ils sont toujours recherchés par les Dupondt. De là, après plusieurs péripéties, y compris une rencontre avec le marchand portugais Oliveira da Figueira, Patrash Pasha, une nouvelle rencontre avec Rastapopoulos — lors de laquelle Tintin et Rastapopoulos deviennent amicaux — et une troisième rencontre avec Philémon Siclone qui est alors devenu fou, Tintin et Milou arrivent en Inde chez le maharadjah de Rawhajpoutalah. Ils s'attaquent alors au trafic d'opium découvert et démantèlent en partie un gang de trafiquants organisé sous la forme d'une société secrète. Il découvre que les cigares du tombeau du pharaon cachaient la drogue. Le Lotus bleu Appelé à se rendre en Chine par un marchand local nommé Mitsuhirato, Tintin quitte Rawhajpoutalah et va à la rencontre de cet homme avec qui il sympathise. Mais lors de son séjour en Asie, il est la cible de plusieurs tentatives d'assassinats. Il est heureusement sauvé par un homme mystérieux qui prend la fuite ensuite. Il décide alors de rentrer en Inde. Sur le paquebot, la nuit, alors qu'il fait une promenade sur le pont avec Milou, deux hommes les attrapent et les chloroforment avant de les balancer à l'eau dans des caisses. Les caisses sont ensuite attrapées par l'équipage d'un voilier qui les débarquent alors sur le rivage où elles sont acheminées dans une voiture qui se dirige vers Shangaï. Le lendemain, il fait la rencontre de Wang Jen-Ghié, vieillard chinois qui combat avec son organisation Les Fils du Dragon le trafic d'opium mené par Mitsuhirato et le Grand Maître qui menaçait alors déjà la vie de Tintin en Égypte puis en Inde mais dont l'identité est toujours inconnue. Wang révèle à Tintin que c'est son fils Didi qui lui a plusieurs fois sauvé la vie. Durant la traversée, le Japon envahit la Chine et Tintin est pris dans le confilt. D'abord capturé par Mitsuhirato, il s'échappe et dans sa fuite, sauve de la noyade un jeune orphelin, Tchang Tchong-Jen. Ils deviennent vite de très bons amis mais finissent par être tous deux capturés par Mitsuhirato. Le Grand Maître se révèle être Roberto Rastapopoulos et se prépare à exécuter Wang, sa femme et Tintin mais les Fils du Dragon ainsi que Tchang les sauvent. Le trafic d'opium est démantelé, ses leaders sont capturés et Tintin rentre en Europe, triste de quitter son ami Tchang. L'Oreille cassée À Bruxelles, un fétiche arumbaya a été volé, puis restitué au Musée ethnographique. Entre-temps, un sculpteur sur bois, monsieur Balthazar, est retrouvé mort. Tintin découvre que le fétiche restitué est une copie, et décide de mener son enquête sur ces deux affaires qui semblent liées. En remontant les pistes, il découvre deux hommes, Alonzo Pérez et Ramón Bada qui s'intéressent aussi au fétiche arumbaya. Ceux-ci partent pour le San Théodoros, une république fictive d'Amérique du Sud, à bord du paquebot Ville-de-Lyon, sur lequel s'est embarqué le voleur du fétiche et assassin de monsieur Balthazar, Rodrígo Tortilla. Tintin les poursuit, mais il ne peut empêcher les deux bandits de tuer Tortilla. Cependant, il les fait arrêter à l'arrivée du Ville-de-Lyon à Los Dopicos, capitale du San Theodoros, mais ceux-ci sont rapidement libérés par des complices. Quant au fétiche qu'ils ont repris au voleur, il s'agit lui aussi d'un faux. Tintin, attiré à terre par une fausse lettre le convoquant à leur procès, se retrouve au cœur d'une révolution au cours de laquelle il est arrêté, accusé de terrorisme et condamné à être fusillé. Alors qu'il est face au peloton d'exécution, Tintin est sauvé par les événements révolutionnaires qui portent au pouvoir le général Alcazar qui fait du reporter son nouvel aide de camp. Mais Tintin se retrouve rapidement confronté à nouveau à Alonzo Pérez et Ramón Bada qui, croyant qu'il possède le véritable fétiche arumbaya, le font enlever pour l'obliger à le leur rendre. Le reporter parvient à leur échapper et à les capturer à nouveau. À son retour, il échappe à un attentat perpétré par le caporal Diaz, l'ancien aide de camp d'Alcazar qui a juré de se venger de lui. Le général Alcazar est convalescent à la suite de cet événement et Tintin doit gérer les affaires du San Théodoros. Il reçoit la visite de monsieur Chicklet, qui représente une importante compagnie pétrolière et qui lui demande de convaincre le général Alcazar de déclarer la guerre au Nuevo Rico pour que sa compagnie puisse exploiter le pétrole dans le désert du Gran Chapo, frontalier aux deux États. Face au refus immédiat du reporter, Chicklet demande à son homme de main Rodríguez de le faire disparaître. Celui-ci charge un certain Pablo de tuer Tintin, mais sa tentative échoue et le reporter le gracie après ses aveux. Dès son retour, le général Alcazar reçoit Chicklet puis Basil Bazaroff, un marchand d'armes, qui le convainquent de déclarer la guerre au Nuevo Rico. Les deux hommes d'affaires font également passer Tintin pour un espion travaillant pour le Nuevo Rico aux yeux d'Alcazar qui le fait aussitôt arrêter et condamner à mort. Le reporter est sauvé par Pablo qui le fait évader, mais il est ensuite poursuivi par l'armée du San Theodoros puis celle du Nuevo Rico. Après leur avoir échappé, Tintin fuit chez les Arumbayas où il rencontre Ridgewell, un explorateur anglais que tout le monde croit mort et qui a décidé de vivre au sein de la tribu. Grâce à lui, il découvre le secret du fétiche : celui-ci contient un précieux diamant, dérobé aux Arumbayas. Tintin retourne ensuite en Europe où il découvre que le frère de monsieur Balthazar sculpte des copies parfaites du fétiche arumbaya. Le sculpteur révèle à Tintin qu'il détenait le véritable fétiche mais qu'il l'a vendu à Samuel Goldwood, un riche Américain qui repart dans son pays à bord du S.S. Washington. Le reporter se hâte pour rejoindre le navire, mais, arrivé à bord, il tombe sur Alonzo Pérez et Ramón Bada qui viennent de voler le fétiche dans la cabine de monsieur Goldwood. Surpris, les deux bandits lâchent le fétiche qui se casse en tombant, libérant le diamant qu'il contenait mais qui tombe dans la mer. Furieux, les deux hommes s'attaquent à Tintin et, dans la bagarre, tous trois tombent à la mer aussi. Si les deux malfrats coulent à pic et meurent noyés, le reporter parvient à remonter à la surface et à être sauvé. Il raconte ensuite toute la vérité à propos du fétiche à monsieur Goldwood qui lui demande de le rendre au musée. L'Île Noire En se promenant avec Milou, Tintin est victime d'un attentat par deux mystérieux aviateurs visiblement tombés en panne. Il est emmené dans une clinique et sauvé de justesse, puis apprend par les Dupondt qui sont venus lui rendre visite qu'un avion non immatriculé est tombé dans le Sussex, au sud de l'Angleterre. Se disant qu'il pourrait bien s'agir de ses deux agresseurs, Tintin quitte l'hôpital et décide de retrouver lui-même la piste de ceux-ci. Deux complices des aviateurs se retrouvent dans le train que prend Tintin, et le font arrêter en faisant croire qu'il a agressé et volé le portefeuille de l'un d'eux, un dénommé Wronzoff. Ils glissent dans les poches de Tintin une matraque et le portefeuille en question. Les Dupondt, qui se trouvent eux aussi dans le train, n'ont d'autre choix que d'arrêter leur ami. Tintin réussit toutefois à s'échapper grâce à Milou, qui subtilise les clefs des menottes aux Dupondt endormis. Après sa fuite, il se retrouve nez-à-nez avec les policiers qui tentent une nouvelle fois, sans succès, de le rattraper. Tintin réussit à prendre le bateau pour l'Angleterre, mais les deux malfaiteurs qui ont monté le coup du train sont également à bord. Arrivés au port, ils suivent Tintin, l'enlèvent, le conduisent au bord d'une falaise, surplombant la mer, et l'obligent à sauter. Milou réussit à sauver son maître en attirant sur les bandits une chèvre enragée. Tintin est sauf, mais les deux malfrats s'échappent. En se rendant à Eastdown à pied, Tintin découvre l'épave de l'avion qu'il recherche, gardée par un policier. De là, Milou flaire une piste et retrouve les blousons des aviateurs et dans une poche un papier déchiré en dix morceaux que l'ingénieux Tintin reconstitue un code secret. .]]Curieux, le reporter continue son chemin, et aboutit devant la propriété d'un certain docteur J. W. Müller, dont le nom est mentionné dans le message codé. Tintin décide d'y pénétrer, mais se retrouve aux prises avec un chien de garde et un piège à loup, pour être finalement capturé par le docteur et son chauffeur, Ivan. Mais Tintin s'échappe, poursuit le redoutable Müller jusqu'en Écosse et retrouve sa trace sur l'Île Noire, au large du village de Kiltoch, réputée comme repaire d'une bête monstrueuse. Tintin s'y rend malgré les avertissements des villageois et y découvre le quartier général d'une organisation criminelle qu'il fait arrêter ; il révèle aussi la vraie nature de la « bête » : un brave gorille nommé Ranko que Tintin confie par la suite à un zoo. Le Sceptre d'Ottokar Tintin trouve sur un banc public une serviette appartenant à un certain professeur Halambique. Il s'agit d'un spécialiste de sigillographie qui doit se rendre prochainement en Syldavie pour étudier le sceau du roi Ottokar. Tintin découvre par hasard que le professeur et lui-même sont sous surveillance. Intrigué, il décide d'enquêter. Il est très vite repéré et reçoit plusieurs messages d'avertissement, puis il est victime d'un attentat à la bombe, qui échoue grâce à l'intervention des Dupondt. Le reporter accepte alors d'accompagner le professeur en Syldavie en qualité de secrétaire. La veille du départ, Tintin est très surpris d'entendre le professeur crier à l'aide au téléphone, sans raison apparente puisqu'il le trouve quelques instants plus tard en train de normalement faire sa valise. Dans l'avion qui les mène à Prague via une escale à Francfort, Tintin remarque le comportement bizarre du professeur. Il ne fume plus et, alors qu'il était auparavant très myope, voit parfaitement de loin. Tintin pense donc qu'il s'agit d'un imposteur et feint une chute pour lui arracher ce qu'il pense être une fausse barbe. Celle-ci se révèle être vraie et Tintin abandonne ses soupçons. Le pilote de l'avion les transportant vers Klow, affrété spécialement par le ministère de l'air syldave pour l'occasion, actionne une trappe éjectant Tintin dans le vide. Miraculeusement sauvé, ce dernier comprend qu'il est face à un complot de grande ampleur visant à renverser le roi de Syldavie Muskar XII et de lui voler son sceptre. En effet, d'après une vieille tradition syldave dont Tintin a pris connaissance lors de la lecture d'une brochure publicitaire pendant le voyage, le roi doit absolument présenter ce sceptre au public le jour de la Saint-Wladimir pour pouvoir régner. Tintin décide donc de se rendre au plus vite à Klow, la capitale, pour prévenir le roi. Mais il doit affronter bien des difficultés pour continuer son voyage. De nombreux guets-apens lui sont tendus à la fois par des gendarmes syldaves membres du complot tels que Sprbodj ou Wizskizsek, ou par le propre aide de camp du roi, le colonel Boris. Il parvient enfin après moult péripéties à rencontrer Sa Majesté, avec laquelle il se rend au Château Kropow où sont gardés la Couronne et le Sceptre d'Ottokar. Malgré toutes les mesures de sécurité (le château possède une garde spéciale tout entière dévolue à la garde du sceptre et des gardes qui restent nuit et jour dans la salle du trésor dont la porte est en permanence fermée), le vol a lieu. Avec l'aide de ses amis, les policiers Dupond et Dupont, Tintin cherche à retrouver le sceptre avant la Saint-Wladimir qui a lieu dans trois jours. Il découvre que les conspirateurs (dont le photographe officiel de la Cour Czarlitz) se sont servis d'un appareil photographique truqué, muni d'un ressort pour lancer le sceptre à travers les barreaux des fenêtres du château. Ayant retrouvé la trace des voleurs, Tintin les poursuit avec les Dupondt, puis seul, les arrête avant qu'ils n'aient pu franchir la frontière bordure et reprend possession de l'insigne royal. Il découvre alors dans la poche du bandit poursuivi, un message écrit par un certain Müsstler qui lui révèle la vraie nature du complot : la Bordurie, pays voisin, envahira et annexera la Syldavie à l'occasion des troubles causés par la chute du roi. Tintin doit rentrer à Klow au plus vite pour rapporter le sceptre car la Saint-Wladimir est proche. Affamé, il est contraint de faire un détour par la Bordurie pour manger, puis il s'empare d'un avion militaire bordure pour rejoindre Klow. L'appareil est repéré et abattu par la DCA syldave, mais Tintin se sauve en sautant en parachute et rejoint Klow à pied. Il perd sans s'en apercevoir le sceptre au cours de sa marche, et le pouvoir de Muskar XII ne doit son salut qu'à la clairvoyance de Milou qui rapporte au palais le symbole de la monarchie syldave... Grâce à Tintin, le putsch bordure échoue avec l'arrestation par la police syldave de tous ses complices, suivie plus tard du démantèlement progressif du Z.Z.R.K. (sigle de Zyldav Zentral Revolutzionär Komitzät, en français Comité Central Révolutionnaire Syldave), bras armé du parti La Garde d'Acier, dont Müsstler est le chef suprême. Il s'avère que dans l'avion qui le menait en Syldavie, Tintin avait voyagé avec Alfred Halambique, le frère jumeau malfaisant du sigillographe Nestor Halambique. Celui-ci avait été kidnappé par des membres du Z.Z.R.K. peu avant son départ ; Alfred est lui aussi arrêté, tandis que le vrai Nestor Halambique est libéré. Le jeune monarque décore Tintin en le nommant chevalier de l'ordre du Pélican d'Or. Le Crabe aux pinces d'or Tintin s'intéresse à la mort d'un marin, retrouvé noyé dans un port. Cette mort, dont on ne sait pas si elle est accidentelle, a un lien avec une boîte de crabe vide que Milou a trouvée en fouillant dans une poubelle. En effet, on a retrouvé dans les vêtements du marin un message écrit sur un bout de papier qui, vraisemblablement, faisait partie de l'emballage de cette boîte de conserve. Ce message comporte un mot : « Karaboudjan », aux consonances arméniennes, qui s'avère être le nom d'un cargo. Tintin enquête sur ce navire, mais il est bientôt retenu prisonnier à bord par l'équipage... Tintin découvre par la suite que le fret de boîtes de conserve ne contient pas du crabe, contrairement à ce que leur emballage laisserait à penser, mais de l'opium. C'est en cherchant à s'évader qu'il rencontre le capitaine Haddock, théoriquement le maître à bord. Mais qui, se laissant aller à son penchant pour l'alcool, est délibérément maintenu enivré par son lieutenant Allan Thompson. Ce dernier ayant ainsi pu prendre, de fait, le commandement. Tintin apprend à Haddock stupéfait que son équipage est impliqué dans un trafic de drogue. Ils vont donc fuir ensemble : Tintin, Milou et Haddock quittent le navire en barque, puis détournent l'hydravion des bandits venus les neutraliser. Les trois protagonistes, tentent de rejoindre l'Espagne. Mais, à cause d'une tempête, puis d'une crise provoquée par l'ivresse du capitaine, l'appareil se crashe... en plein Sahara. Ils se retrouvent donc dans le désert, au "pays de la soif", comme le répète obsessivement le Capitaine Haddock, condamné à l’abstinence qui le mènera au delirium tremens. Après une traversée du désert au cours de laquelle ils tombent inanimés, ils se réveillent au poste d'Afghar (ce qu'on appelle un bordj), situé au Maroc, dirigé par le lieutenant Delcourt. Accompagnés de guides, les trois héros franchissent le désert à dos de dromadaires, affrontant des pillards Berabers près du puits Kefheïr. Ils finissent, après plusieurs jours de voyage vers le nord, à regagner Bagghar, le grand port sur la côte marocaine. Cette ville était justement la destination du Karaboudjan, entre-temps porté disparu, mais que les héros soupçonnent à juste titre d'être arrivé à bon port. Sur place, le jeune reporter s'emploie à démasquer les trafiquants menés par Omar Ben Salaad et Haddock à combattre son alcoolisme. L'Étoile mystérieuse Intrigué par l'apparition d'une nouvelle étoile, Tintin se rend à l'observatoire où il rencontre le professeur Hippolyte Calys. Celui-ci lui révèle la nature de cet astre : c'est une gigantesque météorite qui semble se diriger droit vers la Terre et devrait entraîner la fin du monde. Finalement, la météorite ne touche heureusement pas la Terre, mais on apprend qu'un fragment est tombé dans l'océan Arctique. Ayant découvert grâce à une photographie spectroscopique de la météorite la présence d'un métal inconnu qu'il nomme calystène, le professeur Calys organise une expédition avec l'aide financière du Fonds Européen de Recherches Scientifiques (FERS). L'expédition, commandée par le capitaine Haddock sur le navire Aurore, part avec Tintin, le professeur Calys et cinq autres scientifiques : Erik Björgenskjöld, Porfirio Bolero y Calamares, Otto Schulze, Pedro Joãs Dos Santos et Paul Cantonneau. Le professeur Calys n'est cependant pas le seul à s'intéresser à l'aérolithe : la banque Bohlwinkel aimerait aussi s'en arroger les droits. Pour ce faire, elle envoie un bateau, le Peary, et fomente plusieurs coups-bas contre l'équipage de l'Aurore : * ils manquent d'être éperonnés par le bateau SS Kentucky Star dans le Dogger Bank (au large des côtes britanniques orientales) ; * ils sont immobilisés à Akureyri en Islande, à la suite d'une prétendue pénurie de mazout, mais ils parviennent à repartir grâce à l'aide du capitaine Chester, une vieille connaissance du capitaine Haddock ; * ils détournent leur route à la suite d'un faux appel de détresse du Vilnaranda, bateau qui n'existe pas. Malgré toutes les difficultés, ils atteignent in extremis l'aérolithe les premiers, et Tintin en prend possession. Le nouvel élément présente des particularités étranges : tout être vivant sauf Tintin et Milou (araignée, pommier, champignons, papillon) grandit démesurément à son contact. Mais bientôt l'aérolithe s'enfonce dans l'océan : Tintin s'en échappe de justesse grâce à l'aide du major major Wings et réussit à sauver un échantillon du précieux minerai. Le Secret de La Licorne Alors que les Dupondt enquêtent au Vieux Marché sur un mystérieux pickpocket, Tintin y achète une maquette de bateau pour le capitaine Haddock. À peine l'a-t-il payée que deux hommes, monsieur Ivan Ivanovitch Sakharine et Barnabé, insistent pour la lui racheter, mais le reporter refuse. Plus tard, il montre son cadeau au capitaine qui est stupéfait : en effet, cette maquette est celle d’un navire, La Licorne, que commandait son ancêtre le chevalier François de Hadoque. Mais tandis que les deux amis se sont absentés, le bateau est dérobé dans l'appartement de Tintin qui s'empresse d'aller voir monsieur Sakharine, soupçonné d'être le voleur. Or une surprise l'attend : Sakharine, collectionneur de maquettes de bateaux, possède une réplique de la maquette de La Licorne, absolument identique à celle de Tintin. De retour chez lui, le reporter découvre que son appartement a été cambriolé, mais apparemment le voleur n'a rien emporté. En rangeant ses affaires, Tintin découvre un parchemin incompréhensible qui était caché dans le grand mât de la maquette de La Licorne. Il retourne aussitôt chez le capitaine Haddock qui, entre-temps, a retrouvé dans son grenier un coffre contenant des objets ayant appartenu à son ancêtre, dont ses mémoires. Après que le capitaine a raconté avec passion l'histoire du chevalier de Hadoque et de La Licorne, les deux amis comprennent alors qu'ils peuvent retrouver le trésor du pirate Rackham le Rouge, tué par le chevalier avant le naufrage du navire''.'' Pour cela, ils doivent retrouver les trois parchemins contenus dans les trois maquettes conçues par le chevalier de Hadoque et léguées à chacun de ses fils. Mais Tintin a déjà perdu son parchemin qui se trouvait dans son portefeuille, subtilisé par le pickpocket alors qu'il se rendait chez le capitaine. Les deux amis décident donc de se rendre chez monsieur Sakharine pour y trouver le deuxième parchemin... Pourtant, ils retrouvent le collectionneur inanimé, et le deuxième parchemin lui a été dérobé. Lorsqu'il reprend connaissance, monsieur Sakharine leur révèle l'identité de son agresseur, il s'agit de Barnabé. Tintin et le capitaine comprennent donc qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à être à la recherche du trésor de Rackham le Rouge. Ils retrouvent ensuite Barnabé qui les attend en bas de l'immeuble où réside Tintin et qui veut parler à ce dernier. C'est alors qu'une voiture surgit rapidement et des coups de feu sont tirés sur Barnabé qui perd connaissance après avoir désigné des moineaux pour signifier le nom de ses agresseurs. Pendant ce temps, les Dupondt manquent de peu de capturer le pickpocket et récupèrent le portefeuille de Tintin contenant le premier parchemin. Quelques jours plus tard, deux livreurs se présentent chez Tintin, le chloroforment et l'enlèvent. Milou part aussitôt à leur poursuite. Le reporter se réveille dans une cave où son ravisseur lui révèle avoir volé son parchemin et le soupçonne de lui avoir dérobé les deux autres. Tintin réussit à s'évader et découvre l'identité de ses ravisseurs : les frères Maxime et Gustave Loiseau, deux antiquaires vivant au château de Moulinsart. Il parvient à alerter le capitaine Haddock, mais il est ensuite repris par les frères Loiseau. Finalement Tintin est sauvé par l'arrivée au château de Milou, puis par celle du capitaine et des Dupondt qui s'empressent d'arrêter les deux antiquaires. Malheureusement, Maxime Loiseau parvient à s'enfuir avec le parchemin de Tintin en poche. Le lendemain, le reporter accompagne les Dupondt qui vont arrêter le pickpocket, Aristide Filoselle, à son domicile. Tintin y découvre le portefeuille de Maxime Loiseau et récupère les deux autres parchemins. Peu après, l'antiquaire en fuite est arrêté par les Dupondt qui rendent ainsi le dernier parchemin à Tintin. Superposés et exposés à la lumière, trois parchemins réunis donnent la latitude et la longitude d'une île où aurait été enterré le trésor de Rackham le Rouge. L’énigme en partie résolue, il ne reste plus qu’à partir chercher celui-ci... Le Trésor de Rackham le Rouge Grâce à la réunion des trois parchemins, Tintin et le capitaine Haddock ont découvert les coordonnées de l'île dans laquelle vécut François de Hadoque après l'explosion de La Licorne. Pour se lancer à la recherche du trésor du pirate Rackham le Rouge, censé se trouver dans l'épave du navire coulé, ils décident d'embarquer à bord du chalutier Sirius, emprunté au capitaine Chester. Tandis que les préparatifs avancent, la chasse au trésor est ébruitée par la presse, et de nombreux soi-disant descendants de Rackham le Rouge viennent réclamer une part du futur butin. Après avoir été chassés par le capitaine, c'est au tour du professeur Tryphon Tournesol d'apparaître. Il leur propose un modèle de submersible permettant de plonger sous l'eau sans craindre les requins. Mais cette toute première rencontre avec Tournesol ne se passe pas très bien, car l'appareil ne s'avère pas encore au point et n'intéresse de toute façon personne. Il reste un scaphandre à acheter et le Sirius est enfin prêt à prendre le large. Tintin et le capitaine sont rejoints, juste après le départ, par les Dupondt, qui ont reçu l'ordre de les protéger car Maxime L'oiseau, qui s'est évadé de prison, a été aperçu rôdant près du bateau. Tournesol a quant à lui embarqué clandestinement et a transbordé dans les cales du Sirius une version améliorée de son sous-marin. Pour cela, il a dû décharger les caisses de whisky appartenant au capitaine, provoquant ainsi la colère de ce dernier. Le voyage se déroule sans incident majeur mais, dans un premier temps, ils ne parviennent pas à trouver l'île, malgré la justesse de leurs coordonnées. Puis Tintin découvre leur erreur, due à un changement de méridien origine entre leur époque et celle du chevalier, dans le calcul des coordonnées (celles-ci se basaient sur le méridien de Paris, et non sur celui de Greenwich). Une fois l'île découverte, ils se livrent à une première exploration de celle-ci et découvrent un totem représentant le chevalier. Les plongées débutent et Tintin, avec l'aide du sous-marin en forme de requin du professeur Tournesol, parvient à localiser l'épave de La Licorne. Persuadé qu'il touche au but, il décide d'en explorer l'intérieur, équipé du scaphandre. Les recherches commencent par tenir toutes leurs promesses, car des pièces très rares datant du XVIIe siècle, comme une croix en or, un sabre d'abordage ou des bouteilles de rhum, sont remontées à la surface. Puis il découvre un coffret pouvant contenir le trésor, qu'il parvient à remonter non sans mal (le coffre est avalé par un requin que Tintin doit alors capturer). Mais au grand désarroi des chercheurs de trésor, il ne contient que de vieux parchemins. Ils sont confiés à Tournesol qui se propose de les déchiffrer. Les recherches se poursuivent mais ne donnent plus de résultats et, après avoir remonté la figure de proue de La Licorne, il est décidé de rentrer. Après le retour en Europe, Tournesol annonce une découverte : les parchemins révèlent que le château de Moulinsart fut donné au chevalier de Hadoque par le roi Louis XIV. Haddock aimerait racheter le château de son illustre ancêtre mais ne dispose pas des fonds nécessaires. Tournesol, enrichi par la vente du brevet de son sous-marin, propose alors son aide financière. Une fois le château en leur possession, Tintin et le capitaine trouvent, en explorant la cave, un mystérieux globe terrestre en pierre. Se remémorant les phrases écrites sur les parchemins, Tintin réalise soudain que c'est dans ce globe que se trouve le trésor. En effet, après avoir appuyé dessus à l'endroit où est représentée l'île du chevalier, les deux amis découvrent, émerveillés, que le globe s'ouvre révélant ainsi la présence du trésor de Rackham le Rouge entreposer à l'intérieur depuis des siècles. Les Sept Boules de cristal Malgré les efforts de Tintin pour les protéger, six des membres d'une expédition scientifique consacrée à la civilisation inca sont victimes, les uns après les autres, d'une malédiction et plongés dans une profonde léthargie de laquelle les médecins sont impuissants à les sortir. La malédiction touche ainsi successivement le cinéaste Clairmont, le professeur Sanders-Hardmuth, le professeur Laubépin, le professeur Paul Cantonneau, l'explorateur Marc Charlet et le professeur Hornet. Un dernier membre de l'expédition reste indemne : il s'agit du professeur Bergamotte, qui se trouve être un ami d'études du professeur Tournesol. Tintin, le capitaine Haddock et Tournesol se rendent chez lui afin de lui porter assistance. Ils ne sont pas les seuls car sa maison est sous étroite protection policière. La momie de Rascar Capac, rapportée du Pérou, s'y trouve également, entreposée à l'intérieur d'une vitrine en verre. En cours de journée, Tintin, le capitaine Haddock et le professeur Tournesol sont empêchés de repartir à cause d'un problème de voiture et doivent se résoudre à dormir sur place. Durant la soirée, un orage éclate et une sphère lumineuse, semblable à de la foudre en boule, s'introduit par la cheminée et fait disparaître la momie. Affolé, le professeur Bergamotte dévoile à ses invités la teneur de la malédiction telle qu'il l'avait relevée sur les murs du tombeau de Rascar Capac. Or celle-ci correspond à la succession des évènements qui se sont déroulés jusqu'à présent. Chacun va néanmoins se coucher. Alors que tous les personnages font un cauchemar identique dans lequel la momie est vivante, le professeur Bergamotte est victime à son tour de la malédiction. Le lendemain, Tournesol est enlevé après s'être paré du bracelet de la momie, trouvé dans le jardin. Tintin et Haddock se lancent à sa recherche et, après avoir observé dans une clinique un phénomène de transe de possession collective touchant les sept explorateurs, ils prennent la direction du Pérou. Le Temple du Soleil Tintin et le capitaine Haddock se trouvent à Callao au Pérou à la recherche du professeur Tournesol. Ayant pris un hydravion, ils arrivent sur place avant le professeur et ses ravisseurs dont ils pensent qu'ils se trouvent à bord d'un cargo, le Pachacamac. Malgré une maladie signalée par le médecin du port interdisant toute inspection du navire par la police, Tintin se rend à son bord et y retrouve effectivement le professeur. Il apprend que ce dernier a été enlevé pour avoir commis le sacrilège d'avoir porté le bracelet de la momie de Rascar Capac et qu’il doit pour cela être mis à mort. Mais les ravisseurs parviennent de nouveau à s'échapper avec le professeur. Tintin et le capitaine Haddock se lancent encore à leur poursuite, non sans avoir échappé à un accident de train qui était en fait une tentative de meurtre déguisée. Ils arrivent dans une petite ville de la cordillère des Andes, Jauga, qui menace d'être une impasse dans leur enquête, la population locale refusant tout à fait de les aider. Heureusement, un jeune Indien quechua, Zorrino, dont Tintin a pris la défense, se propose de les aider. Il leur apprend l’existence d'un temple, dernière retraite de la civilisation inca, où l'immolation de Tournesol est censée avoir lieu. Ils entreprennent donc un périlleux voyage en compagnie de Zorrino à travers les Andes et la forêt amazonienne. Ils aboutissent au temple, mais ils sont faits à leur tour prisonniers par les Incas. Zorrino échappe à tout châtiment, tandis que Tintin et Haddock sont condamnés à être sacrifiés aux côtés de Tournesol. Heureusement pour eux, les trois compagnons sont sauvés grâce à une éclipse de soleil providentielle, connue de Tintin et qui, surprenant les Incas, fait croire à ces derniers que le jeune homme commande au Soleil. Ils quittent le temple en promettant de ne jamais en révéler l’existence, après avoir obtenu du chef des Incas qu’il mette fin à la malédiction jetée sur les sept explorateurs. Et en effet, ceux-ci sortent un à un de leur léthargie. Tintin au pays de l'or noir Alors que des rumeurs de guerre se font persistantes, le marché est envahi par de l’essence frelatée qui fait littéralement exploser les moteurs… à explosion. Tintin embarque alors pour faire son enquête au Moyen-Orient. Au Khemed, une lutte de pouvoir oppose l’émir Mohammed Ben Kalish Ezab au cheik Bab El Ehr, chacun financé par une compagnie de pétrole différente, respectivement l’Arabex et la Skoil Petroleum. Le docteur Müller, qui se fait passer pour un archéologue sous le nom de Professeur Smith, représente la Skoil. C’est un agent secret d’une « puissance étrangère » ayant pour mission de s’emparer des puits de pétrole, et pouvant saboter les réserves existantes grâce à un produit chimique, le N 14, et ainsi paralyser les armées en cas de guerre. Tintin est soupçonné, à cause de documents cachés dans sa cabine, de vouloir livrer des armes à Bab El Ehr et arrêté. Bab El Ehr le fait alors enlever, et le garde en otage lorsqu’il s’aperçoit que Tintin n’est pas celui qu’il croyait. La bande du cheik prend alors la direction du désert et abandonne Tintin quand celui-ci s'évanouit d'épuisement. Tintin revient à lui et surprend le Dr Müller en train de saboter un pipe-line. Puis il rencontre Dupont et Dupond, et tous trois arrivent dans la ville où se situe le palais de Ben Kalish Ezab. À ce moment-là, le Dr Müller enlève le jeune prince Abdallah pour obliger l’émir à chasser l’Arabex de son territoire et permettre à la Skoil de contrôler les puits de pétrole. Pour ne pas être soupçonné, il fait accuser de ses deux méfaits le cheik Bab El Ehr. Tintin qui a compris son stratagème, va non sans peine faire libérer Abdallah, parfaitement satisfait de son enlèvement, du moment qu'il dispose de ses jouets et farces et attrapes. Avec le capitaine Haddock, il fera arrêter Müller. Il met la main sur le produit servant à falsifier l’essence (N 14) et l’envoie au professeur Tournesol. Celui-ci conçoit au bout de quelques semaines de recherches un « antidote » neutralisant les effets de ce produit dans l’essence, que Dupond et Dupont ingèreront par erreur, croyant que c'était de l'aspirine. Objectif Lune De retour de voyage, Tintin et le capitaine Haddock apprennent que le professeur Tournesol, qui était censé rester au château de Moulinsart, est parti trois semaines auparavant pour la Syldavie. À leur arrivée, ils reçoivent un télégramme du professeur leur demandant de le rejoindre sans pour autant leur expliquer les raisons de son départ. Arrivés en Syldavie, ils sont pris en charge depuis l'aéroport par un chauffeur et un valet de pied (en réalité des agents de la Zepo, les services secrets syldaves), dépêchés par le professeur, qui les conduisent vers une destination inconnue. Après plusieurs heures de route, ils se retrouvent bientôt dans une base secrète, le centre de recherches atomiques de Sbrodj, tapie au cœur des montagnes, et dirigée par monsieur Baxter. Là, ils retrouvent le professeur Tournesol qui les informe qu’il a été engagé pour conduire la réalisation d’une fusée lunaire dont il a conçu le moteur atomique, et qu’il s’apprête à utiliser pour se diriger vers la Lune. Bien malgré eux, Tintin et le capitaine Haddock acceptent de l’accompagner. Cependant, des événements anormaux se produisent : deux hommes parviennent à pénétrer en parachute dans la « zone interdite », et de mystérieux concurrents tentent de saboter le projet. Deux hommes sont capturés, mais ce sont en fait les détectives Dupont et Dupond envoyés à la rescousse. En vérité, les deux parachutistes qui se sont introduits dans la zone de l’usine se font remettre par un complice mystérieux des informations concernant (on l’apprendra plus tard) le téléguidage de la fusée expérimentale XFLR6. Tintin, ayant anticipé cela, tente en vain de les arrêter, et se fait blesser par balle (mais finira par se rétablir). Le reporter et ses compagnons comprennent alors qu’il y a un traître parmi le personnel de la base. La XFLR6, radioguidée depuis la base, décolle et fait le tour de la Lune en photographiant sa face cachée (qui est invisible depuis la Terre). C’est alors que des bandits prennent le contrôle du radioguidage de la fusée afin de s’en emparer. Pour éviter cela, Tournesol déclenche un système d’explosion à distance qu’il avait rajouté sur la fusée sur recommandation de Tintin. La XFLR6 est alors détruite avant d’avoir pu être récupérée par les bandits. Néanmoins, l’essai reste concluant et Tournesol décide de s’engager dans la construction de la fusée qui permettra à lui, à Tintin, au capitaine Haddock, à un des ingénieurs de l’usine nommé Frank Wolff – qui seconde Tournesol – et Milou de se rendre sur la Lune. Les mois passent et le travail avance. Mais, au cours d’une dispute, Haddock traite le professeur de « zouave ». Tournesol, fou de rage, va alors de force lui faire visiter le chantier de la fusée lunaire. Malheureusement il est victime d’une chute accidentelle le rendant amnésique. Et à moins qu’il ne guérisse, le voyage lunaire deviendra impossible. Finalement, grâce au capitaine Haddock, Tournesol retrouvera la mémoire. Enfin, le jour du départ arrive. Tintin, Milou, Haddock, Tournesol et Wolff s’embarquent à bord de la fusée. Celle-ci décolle en emportant ses passagers inconscients en direction de la Lune. À l’usine, Baxter et les autres membres s’inquiètent de ne recevoir aucune réponse à leurs appels radio… On a marché sur la Lune Après quelques minutes de peur au lancement, les passagers de la fusée reprennent connaissance et tout semble bien se passer : la fusée se dirige vers la Lune. Cependant, il y a une surprise de taille : les Dupondt, qui ont pris place à bord pour des raisons de sécurité, se sont trompés d’heure. Cette situation force Tournesol à réduire la durée du voyage afin de ne pas manquer d’oxygène… Le voyage se déroule sans incident ou presque et la fusée se pose sans encombre sur la Lune. Les appareils sont installés et Tournesol s’adonne à ses recherches. Plusieurs sorties à pied ou en char lunaire sont effectuées. Tintin découvre durant l'une d'elle de la glace dans une grotte. Durant l’une des expéditions, Tintin reste à bord. À ce moment, Jorgen (alias le colonel Boris) embarqué clandestinement, sort de sa cachette et se prépare à décoller avec la fusée. Tintin réussit à l’arrêter à la dernière minute. Frank Wolff, l'assistant de Tournesol qui était son complice est également démasqué et avoue qu'il est le traître qui avait transmis les indications de radioguidage de la fusée d'essai et avait permis à Jorgen de s'embarquer clandestinement dans la fusée. Avec, à nouveau, un passager supplémentaire, la fusée décolle vers la Terre, les réserves d'oxygène étant loin d’être suffisantes. Jorgen est tué dans une altercation et Wolff, pris de remords pour sa complicité avec Jorgen, se sacrifie dans l’espoir de sauver le reste de l’équipage en sortant de la fusée pour se perdre dans l'espace. Finalement, la fusée arrive à bon port, alors que les premiers hommes sur la Lune n'ont presque plus de dioxygène et sont retrouvés inanimés par une équipe de secours, qui parvient à les ranimer. L'Affaire Tournesol L'action débute à Moulinsart, où Nestor répond encore à un faux numéro demandant la boucherie Sanzot. Tintin et le capitaine Haddock, en promenade dans les environs, se font surprendre par un orage, et courent se réfugier au château, la scène laissant apparaître deux mystérieux individus espionnant dans le parc du château. Alors que des vases et des miroirs se brisent successivement et mystérieusement, et que les plombs sautent, quelqu'un frappe à la porte du château. Entre alors en trombe un personnage qui se présente, Séraphin Lampion, assureur de son état, qui, alors qu'il passait en voiture devant le château, a vu toutes les vitres de son véhicule exploser, et est donc venu trouver refuge à l'intérieur. Bien qu'agacé par la présence du nouvel arrivant, Haddock lui sert et se sert par la même occasion un verre de whisky : lorsque celui-ci lui éclate dans la main, Séraphin Lampion trouve cela « rigolo », jusqu'à ce qu'il lui arrive la même chose. L'orage ayant cessé entre-temps, Lampion décide de prendre congé de ses hôtes. Peu après, Tintin et Haddock croient entendre un échange de coups de feu dans le parc, et se précipitent à la porte. Ils voient alors Tournesol se diriger vers eux, comme si de rien n'était. Tintin remarque cependant deux trous, visiblement l'œuvre de balles, dans le chapeau de Tournesol, que celui-ci estime être l'œuvre de mites. Tintin et Haddock décident d'inspecter le parc, et trouvent un homme à terre, blessé et évanoui. Alors que Tintin suit Milou sur une piste, Haddock retourne au château, pour appeler la police, et trouve Nestor affolé qui leur apprend qu'un lustre et un vase ont encore été détruits. La gendarmerie arrive, mais le mystérieux blessé a disparu. Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il se brosse les dents, le capitaine Haddock voit le miroir de sa salle de bain se briser. Après d'autres mystérieux événements, Tournesol annonce à ses amis qu'il part à Genève. Alors que deux individus à bord d'une voiture s'apprêtaient à l'enlever, il est pris en stop par la camionnette de la boucherie Sanzot qui l'emmène à la gare. Quelque temps plus tard, Tintin et Haddock s'interrogent, les mystérieux bris de glace ayant cessé depuis le départ de Tournesol : ils décident d'aller inspecter son laboratoire, au fond du jardin. Alors qu'ils trouvent de curieux appareils, ils tombent sur un individu en imperméable gris, masqué, qui parvient à s'enfuir, non sans abandonner le contenu de sa poche, arrachée par Milou, à savoir un paquet de cigarettes bordure, et une clé. Sur le bord du paquet est d'ailleurs inscrit l'adresse de l'hôtel Cornavin, où séjourne habituellement Tournesol quand il va à Genève. Craignant pour la sûreté de leur ami, Tintin et Haddock partent pour Genève, où ils ratent de peu Tournesol, à deux occasions. Ils décident donc d'aller à Nyon (dans le canton de Vaud), où Tournesol devait rencontrer le professeur Topolino, mais leur taxi est victime d'une mystérieuse Citroën 15 qui les envoie dans le lac Léman. Tintin et Haddock sont sains et saufs et parviennent chez Topolino, croisant de nouveau la "Traction Avant" . Ils découvrent le professeur Topolino attaché et bâillonné dans sa cave et le parapluie de Tournesol. Ils comprennent qu'un individu, selon toute vraisemblance un agent secret bordure (le domestique de Topolino ayant mystérieusement disparu) s'est fait passer pour Tournesol, a assommé et enfermé Topolino, puis s'est fait passer pour lui, et a sûrement enlevé Tournesol. Alors que Topolino explique les travaux de Tournesol — une arme à ultra-sons capable de détruire à distance le verre, et qui, si elle était perfectionnée, pourrait s'avérer particulièrement dangereuse — une bombe explose dans la maison. Tintin et Haddock s'en sortent miraculeusement, et une fois rétablis, décident de partir libérer Tournesol, probablement prisonnier de l'ambassade bordure, à Rolle (près de Nyon). Tintin et Haddock s'y rendent de nuit, et tombent au milieu d'une bagarre rangée entre agents bordures et syldaves. Finalement, Tournesol est emmené par des agents syldaves. S’ensuit une poursuite, d'abord en hélicoptère, puis en voiture conduite par un Italien caricatural, Cartoffoli di Milano, grâce auquel ils parviennent à rattraper la voiture qu'ils pensent être celle des espions, mais ils ne trouvent pas Tournesol à bord. Ce dernier était en fait caché sous la banquette, et a finalement été mené à un avion en partance pour la Syldavie. Tintin et Haddock décident donc de partir pour Klow. En attendant l'avion, ils tombent sur un journal leur apprenant que l'avion syldave a été capturé par la Bordurie. Ils décident donc de changer de vol, et de partir pour Szohôd, capitale de la Bordurie. Aucune place n'est cependant libre, mais deux agents secrets bordures décident de leur laisser leurs places, tout en avertissant la Bordurie de leur arrivée imminente, afin de mettre en place une surveillance rapprochée. Arrivés sur place, Tintin et Haddock sont effectivement encadrés de près, toujours accompagnés chacun par un agent bordure. Au terme du dîner, ils réussissent finalement à se débarrasser de leurs anges gardiens, en les saoulant au champagne. Ils s'enfuient de leur hôtel, et parviennent à se réfugier à l'opéra, alors qu'une chasse à l'homme est lancée. Ils parviennent à se réfugier dans les coulisses, où Tintin retrouve une vieille connaissance, la Castafiore, qui les cache dans sa loge. Arrive alors le colonel Sponsz, chef de la police, qui vient lui présenter ses hommages. La Castafiore cache précipitamment Tintin et Haddock dans sa penderie, d'où ils peuvent entendre la discussion. Au cours de celle-ci, le colonel Sponsz révèle qu'il détient Tournesol, et qu'il le libérera si ce dernier coopère. Il possède d'ailleurs dans son manteau (accroché dans la penderie) des papiers qui garantissent sa libération et son exfiltration par la Croix-Rouge. Tintin et Haddock volent ces papiers, puis, le lendemain, déguisés en agents de la Croix-rouge, libèrent Tournesol de sa prison, et s'enfuient en voiture. L'alerte donnée, ils parviennent à se débarrasser de deux motards, mais, arrivant à un barrage gardé par un char d'assaut, Tintin envoie la voiture dans un ravin. Pendant que les militaires du barrage descendent pour inspecter l'automobile, Tintin, Haddock, et Tournesol évanoui et porté par ses deux amis, en profitent pour grimper dans le char, et s'enfuient. Ils parviennent finalement à la frontière syldave, saufs. Avant de rentrer à Moulinsart, ils repassent par la Suisse où dans la poursuite, Tintin et Haddock ont perdu le parapluie de Tournesol qui contenait les plans de son arme. Ils retrouvent finalement le parapluie aux objets trouvés, mais celui-ci est vide. De retour à Moulinsart, Tournesol retrouve les plans de son arme dans sa table de chevet, et les brûle avec la pipe de Haddock. Coke en stock En sortant d'un cinéma en compagnie de Tintin, le capitaine Haddock heurte par hasard le général Alcazar, qui perd son portefeuille. Tintin tente de le rapporter à l’hôtel où il est censé être descendu, mais le général y est inconnu. De retour au château de Moulinsart, Tintin et le capitaine découvrent qu'Abdallah et sa suite s'y sont installés. Par ailleurs, ils apprennent le lendemain par les Dupondt que le Général est venu en Europe pour négocier l'achat d'avions qui lui permettront de renverser le général Tapioca. Ils lui livrent également le nom du véritable hôtel dans lequel il séjourne. En allant à cet hôtel lui rapporter son portefeuille, qui contient notamment des photographies de chasseur-bombardier Mosquitos, Tintin et Haddock retrouvent le général en conversation avec Dawson, l'ex-chef de la police internationale de Shanghai, déjà croisé par Tintin il y a longtemps. Le capitaine Haddock rend son portefeuille au général pendant que Tintin suit discrètement Dawson, et surprend une discussion sur un mystérieux trafic d'armes. En s'éclipsant, le journaliste ne se rend pas compte qu'il a été repéré. De retour à Moulinsart, il apprend par le journal qu'un coup d'État s'est produit au Khemed, perpétré par l'ennemi juré de l'émir Mohammed Ben Kalish Ezab, le cheikh Bab El Ehr, ce qui explique la présence d'Abdallah au château. Tintin (voulant aider l'émir) et Haddock (voulant fuir Abdallah) décident de se rendre au Khemed. À l'aéroport de Wadesdah (la capitale du Khemed), la douane, avertie par Mull Pacha complice de Dawson, les refoule sans explication dans un autre avion où une bombe est placée. L'attentat échoue miraculeusement, grâce à un incendie de moteur forçant l'avion à atterrir avant que celui-ci n'explose. Tintin et Haddock décident alors de fausser compagnie au reste des passagers pour se rendre à Wadesdah chez le senhor Oliveira da Figueira, un ami de Tintin, qui habite la ville. Ils parviennent jusqu'à sa maison en pleine nuit non sans mal puisqu'ils sont recherchés par les autorités. Oliviera da Figueira leur fait accueil, les cache et leur apprend que le coup d'État a pour origine un différend entre l'émir et l'Arabair, la compagnie aérienne desservant Wadesdah. Ils décident donc de quitter la ville déguisés en femmes et chevauchent jusqu'à l'endroit où s'est réfugié l'émir. Celui-ci leur explique alors la situation : le conflit entre lui et l'Arabair est né il y a quelques mois à la suite d'un caprice d'Abdallah, qui voulait que les avions fassent des loopings avant de se poser. L'Arabair ne voulant pas céder (avec raison), l'émir aurait menacé de révéler au monde entier le trafic d'esclaves auquel elle se livre. En effet, des milliers de pèlerins se rendant en pèlerinage à La Mecque sont vendus comme esclaves avant leur arrivée. En représailles à ces menaces de l'émir, le marquis Di Gorgonzola, un richissime homme d'affaires, propriétaire de l'Arabair et donc chef du trafic, décide de fournir à Bab El Ehr des armes et des avions pour chasser l'émir. Tintin et Haddock partent pour la côte et embarquent sur un sambouk en partance pour La Mecque pour enquêter sur ce trafic, mais leur embarcation est coulée par un chasseur-bombardier De Havilland DH.98 Mosquito lors d'une attaque aérienne. Réfugiés sur un radeau, ils recueillent Piotr Szut, le pilote de l'avion que Tintin a abattu. Les naufragés sont ensuite secourus par le MS Shéhérazade, le yacht de Di Gorgonzola (qui n'est autre que Roberto Rastapopoulos, le producteur de films et chef de l'organisation de trafic d'opium dont Tintin a déjà eu à faire). Il ne peut rien tenter contre eux, Tintin et Haddock ayant été reconnus par une des croisiéristes, la célèbre cantatrice Bianca Castafiore. Ils sont discrètement transférés à l'aube suivante sur un cargo, le SS Ramona, où ils sont faits prisonniers par l'équipage qui travaille pour Di Gorgonzola (le capitaine Haddock retrouve à cette occasion le contrebandier Allan Thompson, apparemment sorti de prison depuis l'affaire du crabe aux pinces d'or). Pendant la nuit, l'équipage met le feu au navire - chargé d'explosifs - et fuit, laissant derrière eux Tintin, Haddock et Szut, qui parviennent à éteindre le feu. Ce faisant, ils découvrent que le Ramona transportait dans ses cales un grand nombre d'Africains, en pèlerinage pour La Mecque. En fouillant le bateau, Tintin trouve un bout de papier sur lequel est inscrit un message mystérieux, intimant l'ordre de livrer du coke. Le cargo est alors accosté par un « commerçant » arabe qui leur demande à inspecter le « coke » : c'est en réalité le nom de code donné aux esclaves africains. Le trafiquant d'esclaves est finalement chassé, sous un torrent d'insultes du Capitaine. Di Gorgonzola apprend par le trafiquant d'esclaves que le Ramona est sauf et tente de le couler à l'aide d'un sous-marin lanceur de torpilles. En même temps, Tintin lance un S.O.S par la radio. Plusieurs torpilles sont ensuite évitées de justesse par le Ramona grâce à des manœuvres de pilotage du Capitaine Haddock et de Szut. Il faut alors l'intervention d'avions militaires appartenant au croiseur USS Los Angeles de la US Navy ayant répondu à l'appel à l'aide de Tintin pour mettre hors d'état de nuire le sous-marin. Enfin, une dernière tentative de destruction du Ramona, par une mine transportée par un homme-grenouille échoue elle aussi de justesse, par hasard, puisqu'un requin avale par inadvertance la mine destinée à faire couler le navire. Le lendemain, le yacht de Rastapopoulos est arraisonné par le Los Angeles. Acculé, le milliardaire réussit cependant à s'échapper dans un sous-marin miniature. La filière esclavagiste est néanmoins démantelée et le scandale est rapporté par la presse au retour de Tintin et du capitaine à Moulinsart. Ceux-ci retrouvent leur demeure libérée d'Abdallah, l'émir Ben Kalish Ezab ayant recouvré son pouvoir au Khemed. En revanche, ils devront supporter l'inénarrable Séraphin Lampion, en visite surprise à Moulinsart. Tintin au Tibet En vacances à Vargèse, station savoyarde imaginaire, avec le capitaine Haddock et le professeur Tournesol, Tintin apprend par le journal une catastrophe aérienne au Tibet. Lors d’une partie d’échecs avec le capitaine, il s’assoupit et fait un cauchemar : il hurle le nom de son ami Tchang, ; il l'a vu affaibli, seul dans la neige, l’appelant au secours. Le lendemain, Tintin reçoit, coïncidence, une lettre de Tchang, qui lui annonce sa visite en Europe. Or il devait arriver par l’avion qui s’est écrasé dans l'Himalaya dans le massif du Gosainthan. Tintin repense alors à son cauchemar et y voit un message réel. Il ne croit pas à la mort de son ami et part à sa rescousse au Népal. Tintin et le capitaine Haddock partent donc, via New Delhi, pour Katmandou, capitale du Népal. L’oncle et le cousin de Tchang leur présentent Tharkey, sherpa népalais, qui s’est déjà rendu sur le lieu du crash, mais refuse de les y conduire, jugeant le risque inutile. Le capitaine réussit cependant à le convaincre. L’expédition se met en route, émaillée d’incidents : Milou a ingurgité du whisky et échappe de peu à la noyade. Puis les porteurs, effrayés par la présence aux alentours du yéti attiré par le whisky, les abandonnent. Près de l'épave, Tintin découvre une grotte dans laquelle Tchang a gravé son nom ; il a donc bien survécu. En ressortant de la grotte, Tintin surpris par une tempête de neige, aperçoit une silhouette qui est celle du yéti ; il tombe dans une crevasse et en réchappe. Mais si Tchang a pu survivre, comment le retrouver dans cette immensité glacée ? Ils doivent se résigner à abandonner les recherches. Mais en repartant, Tintin aperçoit une écharpe accrochée à une paroi rocheuse. Tintin convainc le capitaine de suivre cette nouvelle piste, mais Tharkey préfère repartir. Il fait ensuite demi-tour, se reprochant sa lâcheté face à « un blanc qui va au secours d’un jeune garçon jaune ». Son retour providentiel sauve Tintin et Haddock, qui durant une escalade, était tombé dans le vide. Suspendu à Tintin qui faiblissait, il était prêt à se suicider pour lui permettre de survivre. Ils rebroussent alors chemin. Trois jours après, ils sont victimes d’une avalanche. Mais ils sont près d'un monastère, dont l'un des moines, Foudre-Bénie, a le don de clairvoyance : il se met à léviter et annonce que des hommes sont exténués dans les environs. Milou, seul rescapé, les met sur la voie ; ils sont recueillis au monastère. Ils vont repartir quelques jours plus tard, quand Foudre-Bénie, en touchant l’écharpe de Tchang, a une autre vision et voit ce dernier dans une grotte, le « Museau du Yack », avec le yéti. Tintin décide alors de s’y rendre, rejoint par le capitaine, tandis que Tharkey, blessé, repart au Népal. Après trois jours d’attente devant la grotte, profitant d'une absence du yéti, Tintin se rend à l’intérieur où il retrouve enfin son ami. Ils échappent de peu au retour du yéti, qui se sauve effrayé par le flash de l'appareil de Tintin. Tchang explique que seul rescapé de l'accident, il a été recueilli et nourri par le yéti, qui s'est avéré capable de compassion et de sentiment fraternel pour une autre espèce ; mais il l'avait éloigné de l'avion lorsque les secours étaient venus, craignant que ceux-ci ne lui enlèvent son ami. Tintin et Haddock ramènent Tchang vers le monastère dont les occupants, prévenus par Foudre-Bénie, les accueillent par une procession solennelle. Le yéti, dont on ne sait pas le genre, observe de loin le départ du garçon qu'il avait adopté. Les Bijoux de la Castafiore Tintin et le capitaine Haddock font la connaissance de Tsiganes contraints d'établir leur camp dans une décharge d'immondices. Indigné, Haddock les invite dans son pâturage situé à proximité du château de Moulinsart. Au château, une marche de l'escalier est cassée, et un télégramme de leur amie la Castafiore, la célèbre cantatrice à forte voix, annonce son arrivée. Dans sa tentative précipitée de fuir l'arrivée imminente de l'encombrante artiste, le capitaine glisse sur la marche cassée et se fait une entorse, ce qui le force à rester et à affronter la tempête musicale. Accompagnée de sa camériste Irma et de son pianiste Igor Wagner, Bianca Castafiore offre un perroquet au capitaine et s’installe au château. L’arrivée de la cantatrice, qui craint en permanence que ses bijoux ne soient volés, met rapidement tout le château sens dessus dessous. Bientôt suit une horde de journalistes parmi lesquels, d'une part, Jean-Loup de la Battellerie et Walter Rizotto, du magazine Paris-Flash, qui, à la suite d'un des habituels quiproquos dus à l'ami Tryphon Tournesol, croient deviner un projet de mariage entre la Castafiore et le capitaine ; d'autre part, un mystérieux photographe profitant d'une émission de télévision consacrée à la cantatrice et tournée au château pour s'y introduire. Il s'enfuit en soirée, profitant d'une panne plongeant le château dans l'obscurité. Irma annonce à sa patronne que ses précieux bijoux ont disparu. Tintin soupçonne le photographe du vol, mais la Castafiore retrouve ses bijoux à la surprise générale. Une semaine plus tard, la parution d'un magazine italien Tempo di Roma publiant tout un reportage sur la cantatrice, réalisé à son insu, révèle le véritable but du photographe. Puis survient le vol d’une émeraude hors de prix appartenant à la cantatrice qui lui avait été offerte par le Maharadjah de Gopal. Les policiers Dupondt enquêtent et accusent tour à tour : Nestor, Irma et les Tsiganes. Finalement, après moult péripéties et fausses pistes, le mystère sera résolu par Tintin, après la lecture d'un article évoquant l'opéra de Rossini La gazza ladra et l'émeraude retrouvée dans le nid d’une pie. Vol 714 pour Sydney En route pour un congrès d’astronautique à Sydney, Tintin, son chien Milou, le capitaine Haddock et le professeur Tournesol retrouvent, lors d’une escale sur l'aéroport de Kemayoran à Jakarta, Szut, un pilote estonien qu’ils avaient rencontré bien avant. Celui-ci leur présente son patron Laszlo Carreidas, un constructeur d’avions milliardaire (mais ayant également des intérêts dans d’autres secteurs : pétrole, électronique, cola, etc), qui se rend comme eux à Sydney. Il leur propose de les y amener à bord de son tout nouvel avion d'affaires, le Carreidas 160. Pendant le vol, alors que le capitaine Haddock et Carreidas disputent une partie de combat naval au cours de laquelle le milliardaire triche de manière éhontée, l’avion est détourné par des hommes armés, infiltrés dans l’entourage du milliardaire : Spalding, le secrétaire de Carreidas ; Paolo Colombani, le copilote de Szut et Hans Boehm, le radio. Ces trois derniers obligent l’avion à atterrir sur l'île volcanique de Pulau-Pulau Bompa, fréquentée par des révolutionnaires sondonésiens qui réclament l'indépendance de leur pays. Carreidas y est attendu de pied ferme par l'ennemi juré de Tintin, Rastapopoulos et Allan Thompson, son bras droit. Rastapopoulos désire obtenir l’accès au compte suisse du richissime industriel, et n’hésite pas à utiliser un « sérum de vérité » administré par le docteur Krollspell. Les héros réussissent cependant à s’échapper et à libérer Carreidas ; le docteur Krollspell se joint à eux après avoir appris que Rastapopoulos avait prévu de le supprimer. Lors de leur fuite, Tintin entend des voix intérieures lui indiquant l'entrée d'une grotte où ils peuvent se réfugier alors qu'ils pourchasser par Rastapopoulos et ses hommes. La cavité est en fait l'entrée d'un temple souterrain où ils rencontrent Mik Ezdanitoff, un « initié », pratiquant la télépathie (c'est lui qui indiqua les instructions à Tintin). Le scientifique leur apprend la vraie nature du lieu : un endroit visité par les extraterrestres depuis des millénaires. Durant leur présence dans le temple plusieurs séismes de produisent annonçant l'imminence de l'éruption du volcan situé sur l'île, et qui précipite leur évacuation à l'aide d'une soucoupe volante pilotée par le « grand pilote ». Cependant, à bord de l'engin, Tintin et ses compagnons subissent un effacement de leurs souvenirs pour ne jamais révéler l’existence des extraterrestres et ils sont déposés sur le canot pneumatique du Carreidas 160, au large de l'île. Rastapopoulos, Allan et leurs complices, qui se trouvaient alors sur l'embarcation, sont emmenés par Ezdanitoff dans un endroit tenu secret – tous sauf le docteur Krollspell, qui est retrouvé complètement amnésique près de New Delhi, en Inde. Milou est le seul personnage à avoir conservé tous ses souvenirs. Fataliste, il se dit : « Ah ! si je pouvais raconter tout ce que j'ai vu… Mais on ne me croirait pas. » Tintin et ses compagnons embarquant à bord du vol 714 (qu'ils auraient dû prendre dès le début) pour se rendre à Sydney. Tintin et les Picaros Lors d’un voyage au San Théodoros, Bianca Castafiore, sa camériste Irma, son accompagnateur Igor Wagner et ses gardes du corps, les Dupondt, sont arrêtés par le régime du général Tapioca, sous prétexte d’un complot dont le capitaine Haddock serait le fomenteur. Plus tard, les Dupondt seront condamnés à mort et la Castafiore à la prison à vie, à l’issue d’un simulacre de procès. Après quelques télégrammes d’insultes, Haddock et le professeur Tournesol acceptent de se rendre à Tapiocapolis pour discuter avec le général, sans la compagnie de Tintin qui refuse de venir (renversement surprenant de la formule fréquente dans les albums précédents, où Tintin désire partir à l'aventure mais Haddock s'oppose et essaie de le dissuader). Ils sont accueillis à bras ouverts par le colonel Alvarez, l’aide de camp de Tapioca, qui les envoie dans une villa luxueuse, où ils sont nourris et logés en attendant que Tapioca leur accorde un entretien. Peu à peu, ils comprennent que l’invitation était un piège : ils ne peuvent sortir qu’en étant étroitement surveillés. C’est alors que Tintin les rejoint. Il découvre que la villa est surveillée par des caméras et des micros. Puis le nouveau majordome de la villa, qui n'est autre que Pablo (que Tintin a rencontré lors de son premier voyage au San Théodoros), révèle que c’est en réalité le colonel Sponsz qui est derrière toute cette histoire. L’ancien chef de la police secrète bordure n’a pas digéré l’affront subi dans L’Affaire Tournesol et veut se venger. Il prévoit, lors de la visite d’une pyramide, de simuler une fausse attaque de Picaros, les partisans d’Alcazar réfugiés dans la jungle, au cours de laquelle Tintin et ses amis seront tués. Mais Pablo prétend avoir prévenu le général Alcazar qui, avec de vrais Picaros, viendra les sauver. Tout ceci est un piège, car Pablo collabore en fait avec Sponsz. Le véritable plan est de se débarrasser de Tintin, de ses amis, et d’Alcazar d’un seul coup. En effet, après cette prétendue évasion, un canon doit détruire le camion les transportant. Mais il rate de peu sa cible et Tintin, Haddock, Tournesol et Milou réussissent à fuir avec le général Alcazar dans la jungle. Ils se dirigent vers le camp des Picaros. Après être passés par le territoire des Arumbayas, ils parviennent chez les Picaros qu’ils découvrent ivres morts. Ils comprennent que le seul obstacle à la révolution qui permettrait à Alcazar de reprendre le pouvoir est l’alcoolisme de ses troupes. Cet alcoolisme provient de caisses d’alcool larguées par Tapioca pour neutraliser les Picaros. Heureusement, Tournesol a inventé un médicament et l’a testé sur Haddock, avec des résultats plus que concluants… Les rebelles sont sevrés et, grâce à l’arrivée providentielle de Séraphin Lampion et de ses Joyeux Turlurons invités pour le carnaval du San Théodoros, ils déclenchent, sans verser une seule goutte de sang, la révolution, en passant inaperçus au milieu du cortège. La Castafiore, Irma, Wagner et les Dupondt sont libérés après le coup d'État et Alcazar, qui gracie Tapioca à la demande de Tintin, se retrouve une fois de plus au pouvoir. Pablo est personnellement pardonné par Tintin qui n'a pas oublié que celui-ci lui avait sauvé la vie. Sponsz est à son tour gracié et renvoyé en Bordurie. Tintin et l'Alph-Art Au château de Moulinsart, le capitaine Haddock est pris d'un cauchemar mettant en scène Bianca Castafiore. Tintin arrive à la rescousse à la suite des cris du capitaine. Ce dernier lui explique qu'il a rêvé que le rossignol milanais lui apportait son « petit déjeuner » composé d'un whisky Loch Lomond qu'il n'arrive plus à supporter à la suite du sort que le professeur Tryphon Tournesol lui a infligé au San Théodoros. Le téléphone se met à sonner : Bianca Castafiore en personne. De retour de Los Angeles, elle compte être de passage au château. Le capitaine décide de s'enfuir en ville et, y voyant arriver la cantatrice, il se cache dans une galerie d’art qui expose les œuvres de Ramo Nash, créateur d'un concept artistique appelé l''’Alph-Art'', et qui repose sur des représentations des lettres de l’alphabet en plexiglas. Bianca entre finalement dans le magasin et, sur ses conseils, parvient à convaincre le capitaine d'acheter une sculpture en forme de H''. Ramo était accompagné de M. Fourcart, le propriétaire d’une galerie, qui a reconnu puis a discuté avec le capitaine. Le soir, au téléphone, ce monsieur téléphone au jeune reporter pour un rendez-vous le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, mais ne sera finalement pas présent au lieu dit. Pendant ce temps-là, un expert du domaine des arts, Jacques Monastir, disparaît mystérieusement près des Îles Sanguinaires, dans le golfe d'Ajaccio. L'émir Mohammed Ben Kalish Ezab, également en déplacement en Europe, a l'intention de créer un musée d'art ayant l'apparence d'une raffinerie, à l'instar du Centre Beaubourg, à Paris. Monsieur Foucart est annoncé mort le lendemain du rendez-vous des suites d'un accident de voiture selon la presse. Tintin décide de mener l'enquête et questionne mademoiselle Martine, l’hôtesse de la galerie, dans une discussion enregistrée sur un magnétophone, puis il interroge le garagiste. Ce dernier parle d'une petite tache d’huile et indique que l'accident s'est déroulé entre Leignault et Marmont, au bord de la Douillette, rivière dans laquelle est tombée la voiture du défunt2. Sur place, Tintin découvre qu'une voiture a fait une queue de poisson pour obliger un autre véhicule à s'arrêter ainsi qu'une longue tache d’huile, et il est pourchassé par une Mercedes noire, sans succès. L'hypothèse d'un crime commence à naître dans la tête du journaliste et elle se renforce lorsque les deux personnes à bord laissent à terre un pistolet-mitrailleur. Tintin soupçonne mademoiselle Martine d'être à l'origine de la poursuite avant de se rétracter. Après avoir questionné de nouveau l’hôtesse, il découvre une affiche annonçant une conférence du mage Endaddine Akass, portant sur son cou le même bijou que mademoiselle Martine, également présente ce soir-là. Ce bijou en or est en réalité une autre œuvre de Ramo Nash. Le lendemain, Tintin annonce à l’hôtesse qu'il se rend dans l'usine de Fréaux2 et, sur place, est surpris par trois malfaiteurs, dont l'un parvient à l'assommer. Tintin se réveille dans un lit d’hôpital. Il sort le lendemain et se dirige vers l'immeuble occupant la galerie pour soi-disant questionner les occupants et tombe sur l'assistant du mage. Le jour suivant, il est de nouveau pris en chasse par des malfaiteurs en voiture, ce qui le pousse à enquêter plus en détail sur cet Endaddine Akass. En compagnie du capitaine, il se rend à l'île d'Ischia, et plus particulièrement à la ''villa del Signor Endaddine Akass où il retrouve Ramo Nash en compagnie d'une autre femme. Le jeune reporter souhaite se rendre dans cette demeure, mais un coup de téléphone anonyme lui conseille de quitter au plus vite l'île. Un second coup de fil survient : il s'agit de Bianca Castafiore qui souhaite inviter le jeune journaliste et son marin barbu en compagnie de Endaddine. Ce dernier accepte. Après cette réception, Tintin, qui est logé dans la villa, est réveillé par des bruits de camionnettes. Étonné, il décide d'explorer la villa. C'est alors que Tintin découvre un trafic de faux tableaux étroitement lié à cette étrange secte, et se retrouve pris au piège par Endaddine. Ce dernier avoue être à l'origine des meurtres de Monsieur Foucart et de Jacques Monastir, des experts d'art qu'il avait contactés pour authentifier ses faux tableaux. Sauf que le premier a refusé, menaçant de dénoncer son trafic et le second a tenté de le faire chanter. C'est alors que le mage décide de faire couler sur Tintin du polyesther liquide, afin de l'emprisonner dans une fausse œuvre du sculpteur César, qui pourrait s'intituler « Reporter » et faire authentifier celle-ci par un nouvel expert, le célèbre Zolotas. Il est conduit à son supplice, une arme du gourou braquée dans son dos. Trilogie Tintin Dans le film de Steven Spielberg de 2011, Tintin rencontre Haddock et l'aide à trouver le trésor de Rackham le Rouge avant le descendant de ce dernier, Ivan Ivanovitch Sakharine. Ils parviennent à trouver son emplacement précis et en découvrent une infime partie dans les caves du château de Moulinsart. Version d'Yves Rodier Dans la version de l'Alph-Art d'Yves Rodier qui est une suite non-offcielle des albums de Hergé, Tintin commence une romance avec Martine Vandezande, hôtesse à la galerie Fourcart. Références DC Comics Tintin est un personnage culte et célèbre partout dans le monde. Il a donc été parodié de nombreuses fois et a fait de nombreux caméo. Il fait par exemple une apparition dans un comics Marvel Comics de la série Les Quatre Fantastiques ''(2017). Il est aussi parodié dans un comics DC Comics, ''Teen Titans Spotlight on the Brotherhood of Evil (1987), où il est appelé Tin et est accompagné du capitaine Haddock, du professeur Tournesol et de Milou. Dans cette histoire, il est dit que Tin provient de l'univers appelé Terre-11. Marvel Comics Dans l'univers des bandes dessinées de Marvel Comics,Tintin est un jeune reporter belge qui s'est rendu en France pour venir en aide à des manifestants dans les rues. Il y rencontre des super-héros américains avec qui il parle. Ensuite, des explosions éclatent sur le lieu de la manifestation alors Tintin s'enfuit en criant. Il apparaît aussi des fois dans des livres humoristiques Le Chat de Philippe Geluck. Il fais des caméos dans plusieurs épisodes de la série ''Les Simpson''. Malheureusement, les Studios Hergé (les ayants droits des Aventures de Tintin) sont très strictes avec les parodies et hommages et font souvent des procès contre l'auteur afin de les censurer. En coulisses Description Tintin est le personnage principal de la série Les Aventures de Tintin ''créé par Hergé. Tintin est capable de beaucoup de choses. Il sait conduire une voiture, une moto, un avion, un side-car, un tank, un bateau à moteur et un char lunaire. Il sait monter un cheval, communiquer avec les éléphants, sauter en parachute, nager dans une rivière, faire de l'escalade et utiliser des armes à feux. Pays visités Il traverse de nombreux pays : * Allemagne (Tintin au pays des Soviets) * Arabie Saoudite ([[Les Cigares du pharaon|''Les Cigares du pharaon]]) * Australie (''Vol 714 pour Sydney'') * Belgique (tous sauf Vol 714 pour Sydney ''et Tintin au Tibet) * Chine ([[Le Lotus bleu|''Le Lotus bleu]]) * Congo (''Tintin au Congo'', Tintin et la SGM) * Égypte (''Les Cigares du pharaon'') * États-Unis d'Amérique (''Tintin en Amérique'', Tintin et la SGM) * Espagne (''Tintin et les Oranges bleues'') * France (Les 7 Boules de cristal, L'Affaire Tournesol, ''Tintin au Tibet'', Tintin et la SGM) * Grèce (''Tintin et le Mystère de La Toison d'or'') * Inde (''Les Cigares du pharaon'', ''Le Lotus bleu'') * Indonésie (''Vol 714 pour Sydney'') * Islande (L'Étoile mystérieuse) * Italie (''Tintin et l'Alph-Art'')'' * Japon ([[Tintin et la SGM|''Tintin et la SGM]]) * Khemed (''Tintin au pays de l'or noir'', ''Coke en stock'') * Maroc (Le Crabe aux pinces d'or, ''Les Aventures de Tintin : Le Secret de La Licorne'') * Pérou (''Les Sept Boules de cristal'', ''Le Temple du Soleil'') * Royaume-Uni (''L'Île Noire'') * San Théodoros (''L'Oreille cassée'', ''Tintin et les Picaros'') * Suisse (''L'Affaire Tournesol'') * Syldavie (''Le Sceptre d'Ottokar'') * Turquie (''Tintin et le Mystère de La Toison d'or'') * Union des républiques socialistes soviétiques (''Tintin au pays des Soviets'') Interprètes Cérémonies * 1930 : Lucien Pepermans * 1931 : Henri Dendoncker * 1932 : René Boey * 1935 : Charles Stie * 2017 : Arsène Sandra Séries télévisées d'animation * 1959-1964 : Georges Poujouly * 1991-1992 : Thierry Wermuth Longs métrages en live action * 1961 : Jean-Pierre Talbot * 1964 : Jean-Pierre Talbot Dessins animés * 1969 : Philippe Ogouz * 1972 : Jacques Careuil Longs métrages en capture de mouvement * 2011 : Jamie Bell Apparitions Bandes dessinées * Tintin au pays des Soviets * Tintin au Congo * Tintin en Amérique * ''Les Cigares du pharaon'' * ''Le Lotus bleu'' * L'Oreille cassée * L'Île Noire * Le Sceptre d'Ottokar * Le Crabe aux pinces d'or * ''L'Étoile mystérieuse'' * ''Le Secret de La Licorne'' * Le Trésor de Rackham le Rouge * Les Sept Boules de cristal * Le Temple du Soleil * Tintin au pays de l'or noir * Objectif Lune * On a marché sur la Lune * L'Affaire Tournesol * Coke en stock * Tintin au Tibet * Les Bijoux de la Castafiore * Vol 714 pour Sydney * Tintin et les Picaros * Tintin et l'Alph-Art Bandes dessinées hors-série * ''Tintin et le Mystère de La Toison d'or'' * ''Tintin et les Oranges bleues'' * ''Tintin et le Lac aux requins : L'album du film'' * ''Les Gorilles de la Vedette'' * ''Les Aventures mystérieuses et rocambolesques de l’Agent Spatial'' * ''Les Magiciens d'Eau'' * ''Les Aventures de la 2CV et de la Grotte Hantée'' * ''Les Aventures de Tintin : CinéAlbum'' Albums de jeux * ''Jouons avec Tintin à Moulinsart'' * ''Jouons avec Tintin en Syldavie'' * ''Jouons avec Tintin'' Longs métrages * ''Tintin et le Mystère de La Toison d'or'' * ''Tintin et les Oranges bleues'' * ''Tintin et le Temple du Soleil'' * ''Tintin et le Lac aux requins'' * ''Les Aventures de Tintin : Le Secret de La Licorne'' * ''Les Aventures de Tintin 2'' * ''Les Aventures de Tintin 3'' Séries télévisées * ''Les Aventures de Tintin'' * ''Adventures of Tintin'' * Les Aventures de Tintin, d'après Hergé * ''Les Aventures de Tintin'' Jeux vidéo * ''Tintin sur la Lune'' * ''Tintin au Tibet'' * ''Tintin : Le Temple du Soleil'' * ''Tintin : Objectif Aventure'' * ''Les Aventures de Tintin : Le Secret de La Licorne'' Pièces de théâtre * Le Mystère du diamant bleu * Monsieur Boullock a disparu * Tintin's Great American Adventure * Tintin and the Black Island * Coup de crayon * Les Bijoux de la Castafiore * Kuifje: De Zonnetempel * Tintin in Tibet Feuilletons * ''Dupont et Dupond, détectives'''' (mentionné) Romans * [[Tintin et Milou chez les Toréadors|''Tintin et Milou chez les Toréadors]] * ''Les Aventures de Tintin, le roman du film'' Autres œuvres d'Hergé * ''Quick et Flupke'' (sur des affiches) Sources et références *Tintin sur Tintin Wiki (anglais) *Page Wikipédia: Tintin *Tintin.com de:Tim en:Tintin es:Tintín Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Gentils Catégorie:Conjurés de Moulinsart